Love Knows No Boundaries
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: One decision can have a devestating impact on many lives, whether it be for the present or even the past. Crossover with YYHInuyasha. Language, violence MF No Yaoi.
1. Standing at the Cross Roads of Life

**Love Knows No Boundaries  
**

By Samantha Zenobi

((AKA: JoannaKuwabara))

**Crossover Fic:** Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho

**Main Pairings: **Kuwabara/Sango, Yusuke/Kagome, and Inuyasha/Keiko

**Other Pairings:**Sesshoumaru/Botan

**Rating:** M for Mature (may change as fic continues)

* * *

**Hello everyone! I know I know! I'm being stupid by making another story….however I have figured that I needed to do this! Trust me….I would have died if I didn't do it. It was a request fic for another site, but I decided to post it here too .  
**

**Anyway, I decided to make this…of course, like my other stories it will have a lot of Kuwa scenes, however, since it was a request fic, it will have Yusuke and Inuyasha moments, just as much as Kuwabara gets .**

**One last thing before we start this fic. Since I am such a YYH freak, decided to share my vast knowledge of the show….which I've learned from being obsessed ; AT LEAST I ADMIT IT! Hahaha.**

**So I added foot notes to certain names and stuff. I know that you guys will learn a lot more about the show. All of the foot notes are actual facts about the show and most come from the manga. . I will also have some for Inuyasha .**

**The pairings in this fic go in the order of who is the main pairing .**

_Kuwabara/Sango_

_Yusuke/Kagome_

_Inuyasha/Keiko_

_Sesshoumaru/Botan_ (( I just thought these two would be interesting ))

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor do I own Inuyasha. If I owned either show…trust me, it would totally be more action packed and have more things happening that wouldn't be liked too much by the characters

* * *

**Chapter One: **

**Standing at the Cross Roads of Life**

It was a beautiful day outside. The birds were singing the sun was out; yes today was the type of day when one's fate can change by one simple decision. This was true for one such soul who had came to a cross road in his life that changed his life forever.

This fourteen year old boy, had orange hair gelled back in what was an Elvis style; a familiar style mostly used by Japanese gangs.**(i)** He was the tallest in his grade, let alone his class, standing a good six feet tall. His rough features hid his almond colored eyes. These rough features were not to appealing to most people, which in turn gave the appearance that he was 'ugly'.

This youth's name was Kazuma Kuwabara**(ii)**. He was known as the second toughest person at Sarayashiki Junior High**(iii)**. The first toughest punk was feared by all, except by this individual, who had been his rival until recently. This change in attitude towards each other had taken place a few weeks prior, at a tournament which decided who Master Genkai's successor would be. That arch rival, now friend's name is Yusuke Urameshi.**(iv)**

Yusuke Urameshi was shorter then Kuwabara, but was tall himself, standing at five feet six inches. He also has slicked back hair, though not in the same style as Kuwabara's. His hair is jet black and he has chocolate colored eyes.

Now you all must be thinking how could two people who were once rivals become friends? Well like the old saying goes, 'you don't know what you have till it's gone.' Yusuke was dead not even two months ago. He had been killed saving a kid's life, which would have come out of the accident without a scratch anyway. ((_A/N:_ **Yusuke:** SHUT UP! **KuwaLove: **Well, it's true (sweat drops))). However, this is not important right this second.

So now Kuwabara was at a cross road in his life. He was on his way home from school when he felt a strange feeling near by; coming from one of the old shrines in the area. He had pasted by the shrine every single day on his way to school. However, Kuwabara had never felt such a vibe coming from beyond the steps that led to the shrine and to where the owners of the shrine lived.

Kuwabara had never known or even visited the shrine's keepers or even knew who had such an honorable job; however, his gut seemed to be leading him to investigate the vibe that seemed to tug at his entire soul. Kuwabara stood there, his book bag on his back and stared at the steps that led to the sacred ground.

Yusuke, who was walking next to him, jabbed on about how Keiko was being annoying again and how he still hadn't watched the tape Hiei had given to him**(v)**, from Koenma.**(vi)**

When Kuwabara had stopped and stared at the steps, Yusuke stopped too.

"Hey Kuwabara, what's up?"

"Nothin…just a weird vibe…" Kuwabara says, still looking up the stairs.

Yusuke looks at him and then to were he was looking. He had known the girl that lived in the shrine, she was a friend of Keiko's and he found her to be cool; more laid back than Keiko.

It was amazing to Yusuke that the two girls were even friends. She would skip a lot of school from getting sick a lot, so Yusuke really didn't see her too much, and neither did Keiko, but she would always visit the girl whenever she was better.

"That's Kagome's place man. You're just paranoid or something." Yusuke says.

"Huh? You know who lives there?" Kuwabara asks, looking at Yusuke.

"Yeah, she's friends with Keiko. So do you still want to watch this video or what?" Yusuke asks, starting to feel a bit annoyed at his friend.

And this is where the boy had found himself at. Should Kuwabara go with Yusuke back to his house, since Yusuke's VCR wasn't working or should he let his ex-rival go into HIS house and watch the video with out him? What a cross road did our lovable Kuwabara found himself at. He really did want to see what was on that tape that the 'shrimp' had delivered. However, his gut wanted him to check out that weird vibe coming from this Kagome's house.

Kuwabara had chosen his path; in turn, changing his destiny.

"Go ahead with out me. Just knock and tell my sis who ya are and she'll let you in. Don't worry about my folks; they like to keep their noses out of stuff like what ya got in yer hand.**(vii)**" says Kuwabara nodding towards the tape in Yusuke's hand.

Yusuke blinks.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I need to check out that weird vibe. My gut's tellin me too and my gut is always right, so I'm goin' with it." Kuwabara turns towards the steps and starts to walk up them.

"Hey! Kuwabara! You're gonna get in trouble!"

Kuwabara stops and turns to Yusuke and gives him a cocky grin.

"That's what you say Urameshi."

He waves and continues up the steps, leaving a sweat dropping Yusuke.

"Fine, see if I care. But don't come crawlin to me beggin to help yer asX out of trouble!"

Yusuke snorts and starts off to Kuwabara's house, alone and with the tape.

Hence, fate has been altered and a red string of love has been cut. However, from this one small choice made by this one individual; six lives have been changed, as well as six red stings of love.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this and enjoy the foot notes below! **

**(i)** Yusuke and Kuwabara's hair is slicked back in the classic '_tough_' style of Japanese gang members; this is a direct quote taken from the first manga of Yu Yu Hakusho.

**(ii)** Kazuma means first born son and can have the ending 'a' pronounced as either 'a' as in apple or 'a' in car. Kuwabara, his surname, is actually a pun name. "_Kuwabara Kuwabara_" is a superstitious phrase traditionally uttered by people when they hear something scary. According to Togashi, the creator of Yu Yu Hakusho, Kuwabara's name is also a combination of the names of two Japanese pro baseball players, though I do not know which ones ;

**(iii)** The name of the main characters' high school, Sarayashiki ("**Dish Mansion**"), is the name of a haunted mansion in a famous Japanese ghost story,** Bancho Sarayashiki**. The original story has been adapted into several Japanese big screen and TV movies.

**(iv)** There are several puns in Yusuke's name. The "Yu" in Yusuke's name is written with the _kanji _(Japanese character) for 'ghost', just like in the title of the series. Urameshi is a phrase stereotypically said by wailing ghosts (_Urameshiii…_").

**(v)** In the manga, Koenma had given Hiei the video tape with the mission to rescue Yukina. The reason why they did that because and I'm going to now quote it from the manga  
"There was strong debate in the underworld ((_underworld is also known as spirit world)_) about telling Hiei in the first place. We compromised by assigning him to deliver that tape to you."-**Botan**  
"Leaving it to him to watch it or not? That's pretty lame, Botan."-**Yusuke.**  
The spirit world wanted to tell Hiei that they had found his sister; however were afraid that he would kill Tarukane, the guy that kidnapped Yukina. So they decided to give him the tape and see if he was curious enough to watch it , which he was hahaha. 

**(vi)** King Enma is he Ruler of the Underworld ((_Spirit World_)) and Judge of the Dead in Japanese mythology. Enma is the leader of the Ten Kings of Hell who weigh the deeds of the dead and determine their fate. The belief in Enma originated in Indian Hinduism (_where his name was written in Sanskrit as "Yama"_) before spreading to China and Japan, and he is depicted differently in different countries. The name of Koenma, King Enma's son in the show and manga, is a combination of Enma and '_ko'_, the Japanese word for '_child_'. So Koenma's name means: '_child Enma_'

**(vii)** This is actually a quote from manga two of YYH. He tells Keiko, after the fire incident that Yusuke's body could stay in his bed, and that she shouldn't worry about his parents because they don't get involved in '_stuff like this._' Also, Keiko is given some of Shizuru's cloths and she had her hair cut by Shizuru, who is an aspiring beautician. So Keiko actually meets Kuwabara's sister before the DT .

**

* * *

**

**Next Chapter:**

**Yusuke:** Yusuke here. Man, Kuwabara seems to screw everything up, doesn't he? He's gotta listen to me more! Well it's his own fault he falls down the well...and meets a half demon...and get's attacked by demons...where the He#ll am I again! Oh yeah, I'm saving Yukina with Hiei (sweat drops)

The next chapter is called: **Passing Through the Hour Glass of Time**

**Yusuke: **Don't worry Kuwabara! I'm comin to save ya buddy!


	2. Passing Through the Hour Glass of Time

Hello everyone ! Sorry about not updating this...though when you don't get reviews one tends toforget they even have a story up. So anyway, I don't care...I'm just posting this here because I think I am doing a good job with something I'm just winging hahaha.

Anyway, for those of you who do care...here is:

**Chapter Two:**

**Passing Through the Hour Glass of Time**

* * *

Kuwabara stared down at the beautiful landscape that lay beyond the shrine's stair way. He didn't stay in his stupor for long, however. The vibe had gotten stronger as he had climbed the steps. He could feel the vibe growing, which now felt more like some kind of powerful force. The powerful force seemed to pulse all around in this sacred place. 

Kuwabara closed his eyes and focused on where this force was most concentrated in.

Where exactly was this force that seemed to have a pulse, as if it was a live?

Kuwabara's eyes snapped open as he felt a huge amount of energy being used in the direction of an old beat building.

"_I wonder what's in there?_" he thought out loud.

He cautiously walked across the ground to the 'shed'. He really didn't want to be caught. He knew that if he was, Yusuke sure wouldn't help him, and his parents, even if they don't stick their noses in things of the strange and unusual didn't mean they wouldn't investigate the reason their son was found snooping on private property in broad day light. Nope, that really wouldn't be good.

Kuwabara slowly opened the 'shed' door and peeked in. He gasped as he saw a bluish-green glow come from a well that was in the middle of the old run down shed. Kuwabara walked fully into the shed, closing the door behind him.

"That's definitely the vibe I felt…." He mumbles, as he starts to walk down the steps that led to the well.

The glow started to fade as Kuwabara got closer.

Kuwabara had a decision to make.

Did he dare jump into that blue light or would he forget about all of this?

Kuwabara grin his famous cocky grin.

"Let's see if there's water in this here well." He says, doing a very bad impression of a southerner.

He takes in a deep breath and runs down the rest of the step and with a huge leap, jumped up and into the well, screaming as he went down.

The glow disappeared, as well as Kuwabara's scream. A little boy peeked into the shed and looked around.

"That's funny…I thought I heard someone screaming…"

"Sota, what are you doing in there?" came a young girls voice from behind him.

"I thought I heard a scream coming from in side where the well is."

"Don't be silly." The girl said.

"That reminds me, I better get ready to go back!" the girl shouts.

The boy looks back into the shed and sighs before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Yusuke huffed as he walked further into Tarukane's estate. 

"Leaves me to go 'investigate' a weird vibe; while I'm stuck playing 'hero'."

Yusuke sighs and continues walking.

'_Man….this feels weird. Like…somethin's not right…'_ Yusuke thinks.

He never realizes that in the shadows he's being followed by a mysterious figure with red eyes. The figure blinks and then vanishes, disappearing into the darkness.

Yusuke hears a noise and looks up. A man is standing not too far from him.

"Buz off kid, this is private property."

"I'm not a kid! Besides, it's late and I missed my train and thought I could stay the night at Tarukane's mansion." Yusuke says.

"No chance of that. Oh well…" the man says, turning into a green slimly, octopus like creature.

"Gack! That's gross!" Yusuke shouts.

"Hehehe…sorry for the appearance…but you won't have to worry about that, because you're going to be leaving soon…in a body bag."

He then turns uglier, if it was even possible at this point; turning into a beast that had a mouth in the middle of his chest, and suckers on both of his palms.

"Don't think of turning back. No human who sees me like this lives to tell about it!" the demon says.

Yusuke glares at the demon and stands his ground.

"I can see why." Came a voice next to Yusuke.

Yusuke jumped and looked next to him.

There was Hiei, glaring down the demon, and had his katana out and ready to strike.

"Whoa, where the heck did you come from, Hiei?" asked a surprised Yusuke.

Hiei gave a quick glance at Yusuke and then turned his death glare back at the demon in front of him.

"What are you waiting for, detective?"**(1)**

Yusuke looks at him, having no clue what the fire demon was talking about.

"I'll take care of this baka; you finish what you came here to do."

Yusuke understands and nods.

"Oh, right."

Yusuke gives Hiei a smile and runs off, passing the demon, which let him by. He would get the punk later; right now he wanted the fire demon's head.

"Hiei…you're the traitor who sided with humans!"

The demon spat out the word human like it had given him a bad taste in his mouth.

Hiei narrows his eyes at the demon.

"And what are you? You're helping a human; who's using one of our own for his own gain."

"Heh…well like the saying goes only the strong survive, and that girl is weak; it was bound to happen to her."

Hiei glared at the demon, having a faint smirk to his lips.

"Well then…"

Hiei then disappeared and reappeared in front of the demon.

"I guess you are weak."

Hiei slices up the demon into a million pieces.

He sheaths his katana and walks forward a bit, before disappearing; disappearing back into the darkness. **(2)**

* * *

Somewhere, deep with in a forest sits a young man, though he really isn't a man. He had long white hair and fuzzy, soft dog like ears on top of his head. His golden eyes were closed in frustration. He leaned against a well, an oddly familiar well truth be said. 

One with such looks would be considered a demon, however, this was not the case with this being, oh no. Though this being isn't really a man; not even fully human; he is part human. The other part is that of a dog demon; which makes this obviously annoyed being, a hanyou. **(3)**

"Where the He#ll is she? She said she'd be here today." snorts the impatient hanyou.

"Relax Inuyasha, you have to be patient when it comes to woman." says a young man, sitting not too far away from the half-ling.

This man was actually that of a holy man. One who was a follower of Buddha and considered a monk of Buddhism. He was young to be a monk. His jet black hair was short, but long enough that is tied back in a small pony tail, that shouldn't even be considered as a pony tail; more like a cow lick. He sat there, his eyes closed, hiding his chocolate colored eyes.** (4)**

The hanyou, now known as Inuyasha snorted.

"Like you know anything about woman, Miroku."

"On the contrary, I know that a woman needs someone to show them that they are loved on a daily basis. They are very sensitive creatures." The young monk, dubbed Miroku, says, opening his eyes.

"And how would you show a woman that they are loved?" asks a girl, who is sitting next to the monk.

Her long black hair flowed down her back, and stopped at her waist. Her almond color eyes looked at the monk and an eye brow rose.

Miroku gives the woman a perfect smile.

"I can give you a demonstration, if you would like Sango?" the monk asks, looking very innocent…maybe too innocent.

Before Sango could reply, Miroku's wandering hand was already stroking her behind.

Sango's once light tan skin turned a dark red.

"Hentai!" she shouted, taking her Hiraikotsu, which was a huge boomerang, and whacked him on the head, leaving the monk a nice bump on the top of his head. **(5)**

"He never learns."

A little boy with fuzzy ears and red orange hair, which was tied back in a high pony tail, had spoken. He was definitely a demon, which could be proved with the fact that he had a big fluffy yellowish white tail that looked soft if one was to touch it. He had two pointed ears on the side of his head and had beautiful green eyes.

The demon child was actually a kitsune or fox demon; a young and cute one at that. He was sitting next to a little neko or cat demon, which was asleep next to her master, which was the fuming girl with the big boomerang.

The sleeping neko had her two tails that wrapped around her little body, keeping her warm. Her red eyes were closed, dreaming of whatever nekos dream about when they sleep. She has white yellowish fur. Her ears are black, as well are her paws. She has a black diamond in the middle of her forehead. **(6)**

The neko opened her red eyes and stretched; giving a cute yawn as she got up from her nap. She turned and looked at the well. She tilts her head to the side, as if in confusion and then mews.

"What's wrong Kirara?" asks Sango.

"Maybe Kagome's back!" shouts the little kitsune, full of joy at this news.

"Hmph….it's about time." Snorts Inuyasha.

He then smells an unfamiliar scent coming from the well, as well as an unfamiliar presence.

"Inuyasha" Miroku says.

"Yeah, I sense it too. Whoever it is, it ain't Kagome."

Inuyasha stands up and steps back from the well. He reaches to his side and pulls out his Tetsusaiga, which transforms. He stands, ready to attack what was coming up from the well.** (7)**

Sango was on her feet, her Hiraikotsu ready for some action. Miroku had his staff, ready to defend himself as well. Shippo looked ready to fight; however, he stayed close to Kirara, who didn't take any sort of attack position. **_(8) _**

* * *

Kuwabara watched as the glowing light disappeared and he crashed into the bottom of the well, which was dry. 

Kuwabara sits up, spitting dirt out of his mouth.

"It's dry, that's for sure." He mumbles.

Kuwabara felt a cold chill go down his spine. He looked up at where the well's opening was. He could sense them; five powerful auras and one that wasn't as powerful as the others, but was enough to catch one's attention.

'_Oh no….I'm in trouble….they must've seen me jump into the well_.' He thinks.

"Might as well turn my self in…" he says aloud.

He looks around and sees some vines that he could use to climb out of the well.

Kuwabara began to climb the vine ropes towards the light.

'_Never thought I'd go to the light this soon…._' He thinks, smirking at his own joke.

Kuwabara grabs the edge of the well and pulls him self up and over; however he pulled to hard and caused himself to fly up and over and land on his head.

Kuwabara groans and sits up, rubbing his head.

"Who the He#ll are you and where's Kagome?" came a voice in front of the kneeling boy.

Kuwabara remembers that he wasn't alone and looks up to see a dog demon; though he doesn't know Inuyasha is actually a hanyou.

Kuwabara blinks at the hanyou that is standing in front of him…with a huge ass sword in his hands. Kuwabara then thought about what the demon had said.

"Kagome? Ya mean Urameshi's girl friend?" Kuwabara asks.

Inuyasha blinks at the boy in front of him.

"Who the He#ll is Urameshi and what do you mean his girl friend?" Inuyasha asks, very confused.

Kuwabara stares at the demon.

"Huh? I didn't mean it like that…."

Kuwabara's eyes widen as if he figured out a horrible secret.

"Wait...**WHAT!** His girlfriend! I thought Keiko was Urameshi's girl!"

"Hold on. Why don't we all just relax a second and figure out what is going on." says Sango, putting her boomerang on the ground, but still had her left hand holding on to it, ready just incase she needed it.

"So who are you and why are you here?" she asks, looking at the strange guy on the ground.

Kuwabara looked at her and blinks. He felt his heart flutter as she looked at him, a bit of curiosity and wonderment in her beautiful brown eyes. He stands up and walks up to Sango, who blinks as he takes her right hand into both of his.

"My name is Kazuma Kuwabara. I was guided by my heart and found an angel."

Sango's eyes blink at the strange guy who was holding her hands and blushed.

Inuyasha stood there, his sword lowered and looking dumbfounded at Kuwabara.

"Uh….thanks…" she said more or less speechless, a pink tint still on her cheeks.

Kuwabara gave her a charming smile and held her hand to his chest.

"Do not thank me; for words can not even describe the beauty that you possess."

Sango's whole face was red and turned away, bringing her now free hand to her face, dropping her weapon. Miroku had to move, or he would have been squashed by the heavy weapon. He sighed and looked back at the scene.

His eyes look unemotional at the scene, as the woman he was very fond of was being flattered by another man; let a lone a strange and weird one.

Just then a noise from the well snapped everyone from what they were doing. Sitting on the well was Kagome, who was looking dreamy eyed and her hands on her heart. She had sighed in one of those 'girly' sighs that are only made when one watches a fluffy or reads a fluffy scene.

"Awwwww…that's sooo sweet…."

Kagome takes a better look and blinks, realizing that she didn't even know who the guy holding Sango's hand was or was from the same era as Inuyasha.

"Ummm…who are you?" she asks, looking confused.

She then gasps, noticing the guy's cloths. He was wearing a school uniform from a school her friend Keiko went to.

"You're from my time aren't you!"

Kuwabara looks at her in confusion, turning around, letting go of Sango's hand.

"Whatcha mean 'your time'?"

'_Oh boy…_' Kagome thinks.

"How did you get here?" she asks.

Kuwabara kind of fidgeted a bit, knowing now he was going to be in some real trouble.

"Well, ya see, miss..." started Kuwabara.

"Kagome."

"Huh?" Kuwabara looked at her, confused a bit.

"My name's Kagome."

Kuwabara blinks at the girl.

"So **YOU'RE** Kagome!" he says.

Kagome looks at him weird.

"You heard of me?"

"Yeah, you're Urameshi's new girl."

It was Kagome's turn to blink at Kuwabara.

"Urameshi…?" Kagome whispers. **(9)**

She knew that name sounded familiar, but from where?

"Who's Urameshi Kagome?" growls Inuyasha.

Kagome looks at Inuyasha, and frowns. She was touched that he was jealous, but was mad that he didn't seem to trust her.

"I don't know. His name sounds familiar…." She said.

Kuwabara scratches the back of his head.

"Yer not Urameshi's girl? But…" he just couldn't understand it.

'_Did I miss something?_' the confused boy thinks.

"No. I don't even know who your talking about." She says.

She was started to feel aggravated by the fact she knew that name, but just couldn't quite…

A thought struck her.

"Wait….do you mean Yusuke? Keiko's friend?" she asks, realizing who the guy was talking about.

"Yeah." Kuwabara says, nodding.

"So you do know him!" snorts Inuyasha, folding his arms across his chest.

He had sheathed his sword the moment Kagome asked Kuwabara if he was from her time.

Kagome glares at Inuyasha.

"For your information, I am not Yusuke's 'girl'! I hardly know the guy! I only met him a few times, because Keiko introduced us! She talks about him all the time and finally introduced us." Kagome says.

She was now standing, not sitting on the well anymore.

"Oh." Kuwabara said, giving a sheepish grin, scratching his head.

"Sorry. I should've gave Urameshi more credit. He wouldn't two time his girl; even though he's a pervert, he's a decent guy. I'm sorry Kagome-chan."

Kagome blinks. She was totally shocked at how polite this guy was, especially since she met Yusuke and knew how he acted which was like Inuyasha with a slash of Miroku in him.

"I didn't get your name?" she asked.

"Oh sorry. I'm Kazuma Kuwabara. But my friends just call me Kuwabara." He said giving her his famous grin.

Kagome's eyes widen. She knew this guy. It wasn't until she heard his name that she remembered seeing him before. She recognized him from passing by her house every day, with Yusuke. She had also heard a lot about him from Keiko, whenever she was talking about Yusuke.

Keiko would go on about how mean Yusuke was to his best friend; beating him up and even making fun of him.

"I know you now! Whenever Keiko goes on about Yusuke she mentions you. You're his best friend, right?" she asks.

Kuwabara snorts.

"I'm not his friend, let alone his best friend! He's my rival!" **_(10) _**

Kuwabara's eyes begin to shine.

"I'm gonna beat him one of these days! Then I'll be the biggest punk at Sarayashiki high school!"

Everyone sweat drops at this out burst.

"Geeze….he's worse then Koga." says Shippo. **_(11) _**

Inuyasha snorts.

"No wonder I didn't like him when I saw him…"

"Whatda ya just say?" asks Kuwabara, looking at Inuyasha.

"That you remind me of a dirty stinking wolf I know and hate." Glares Inuyasha.

Kuwabara glared at him.

"Listen here ya weird dog demon, ya don't know who yer messin with. I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara."

"Feh… you're kidding your self; you don't know who you're messing with!"

Inuyasha flecks his claws and leans low, ready to attack if the 'stupid human' decided to start something.

"Osawi." Kagome says. **_(12) _**

The necklace around Inuyasha's neck glowed before his face hit the dirt.

"Do you have to pick a fight with everyone you meet?"

Kuwabara stares at the grumbling demon on the grown.

"What the….? How did that…..what just happened?" Kuwabara stuttered.

Kagome turns to the stuttering and dumbfounded Kuwabara and smiles.

"Sorry about Inuyasha, he gets carried away once in a while."

"But how did you do that!" he said, still in awe.

"Oh, well, he's wearing prayer beads that have a spell on them. When ever I say sit, he well…sits." She says.

"Oh…freaky." He says, shuttering at the thought of getting a cursed necklace that slams you down into the ground with just one word.

"So why are you here?" asks Miroku.

He had been quite this whole time. He was in deep thought, mostly over Sango and Kuwabara. Miroku however figured he would ponder the matter another time. He was more curious as to why this strange person from Kagome's time was in the sengoku jidai **_(13) _**

"Well…"

Kuwabara started again, when he sensed a surge of power near by.

"Whoa…."

His head jerked in the direction he felt the power boost.

Inuyasha stood up instantly, sensing what ever it was too.

"Something's coming." Miroku says, also looking in that direction.

"Yeah…" Sango adds.

Kirara hisses as her hair stands on end.

Kagome gasps.

"I sense a shard of the Shikon jewel!"

Inuyasha turns to Kuwabara.

"Stay here, we'll be back and finish this."

"No way! I'm coming!"

"You don't even have a weapon." Smirks Inuyasha, thinking he had the guy there.

"I do too! See!"

Kuwabara's hands began to glow until a golden sword of power takes form in his hands. He swings it around and points it at Inuyasha, who stares at it.

"This is my reiki sword; tell me that ain't a weapon." Kuwabara then turns in the direction of where the blast of power was felt.

"Let's go!" he says, running into the wood; with Inuyasha and the rest of the gang running after him.

* * *

As Yusuke is running down the hallway, after defeating the last of the Ogre Triad, with Hiei's help of course; he gets a pain in his gut. 

'_DaXmn…I feel like someone just punched me in the gut._'

He shook the feeling off, though he knew deep down something was wrong, possible with Kuwabara.

Yusuke kept running. He had to make it past that door, which was slowly closing. Just as the door closed, Yusuke ran in. He found himself standing in a huge room that had monitors and a see through glass window; where the scum bag Tarukane. Also in the room was Yukina, Yusuke's mission.

In the middle of the room are two figures.

One was around ten feet tall. He was wearing black sunglasses and a black tank top; all fitting nicely with the tight jeans he wore. He was extremely muscular and had a buzz cut on the sides, while the top of his hair were spiked.

The other person was much shorter then the first, though one wouldn't know how tall, since he was perched on the taller one's shoulder. He was also dressed in black grey hair. He looked puny. These two men were feared by demons and humans alike. They were the Brokers of Darkness. **(14) **

"Welcome. You will go easy on me, I hope." says the taller man.

"Heh…in your dreams…" says Yusuke, however, he was getting a sick feeling in his stomach about this guy.

"Heh…" the talk demon says before the one on his shoulder is thrown into the air. He removes his shirt, which actually was a cape and starts to transform.

"He's…scrunching up!" shouts Yusuke, in surprise.

"Amazing transformation by my older brother, don'tcha think? Its effectiveness depends on the wielder of course."

"He's turned into a sword!" gasps Yusuke.

"Very observant, aren't you detective?"

Yusuke jumped and found Hiei standing next to him.

"Where the He#ll did you come from!"

"You said that already. I snuck in before the door closed." Hiei said.

"DaXmn….you're faster then I thought." Yusuke says.

"Hn."

Hiei takes out his katana and gets into an attack position.

"What are you waiting for?" Hiei says.

"Right."

Yusuke turns and gets into a fighting stance as well.

The tall man smirks.

"Well it seems you might have better chance to survive this, kid. However, it's very slim. My brother can transform, but…as for me…I provide the muscle and lots of it! Y'see, we're one unit!"

"His auras like being hit by a hurricane!" shouts Yusuke, as the man's aura grows.

In an instant, Toguro was charging at the two, bringing his fist down. Yusuke jumped away just in time, while Hiei had already escaped. A crater was left, were they were standing not only two seconds ago.

Yusuke had a rip across the front of his shirt; luckily he wasn't cut.

'_Whoa! Fast!_' thinks Yusuke, looking at rip in his shirt as he skidded backwards.

He looked up and noticed Hiei was missing again.

"Where the He#ll…?" he thinks, but doesn't finish from the fist that slammed into his face.

Yusuke flew backwards, hitting the wall hard, creating an indentation of his body in the wall.

He falls to the floor, coughing out blood.

'_DaXmn…if that idiot just watched the stupid video…_' Yusuke thought.

A picture of an injured Kuwabara flashed through his head. He felt a pain; a pain he had felt once before. A pain when he had seen Kuwabara's mangled and twisted body on the ground the day he became Genkai's heir.

Yusuke gasped.

Could Kuwabara be in danger? It was a thought that for some reason made him angry; mostly because he wasn't there saving the guy he became best friends with, even if neither of them would admit it.

Yusuke's finger began to glow, as he stood up.

"I have no time for this craXp…" he glares at Toguro, who is amazed at how quickly Yusuke's aura rose in strength.

"I'm gonna blast yer asX, finish this mission and save Kuwabara's asX!" Yusuke shouted.

"**SPIRIT GUN**!"

A huge blast of aura shot out of Yusuke's finger and hit dead on Toguro, sending him flying backwards. He lost his grip on his elder brother, who flew, still a sword, and crashed into the wall.

Yusuke stood there, panting heavily. He sighed. The mission was over. His eyes widened.

"Yukina!"

Yusuke was about to run to save her when she came up to him.

"Are you ok?" she asks.

"Yeah…uh, where's Hiei?"

"Right here." Came a voice behind Yukina.

"Geeze…you trying to kill me?"

"Hn…I wish." Hiei says with a smirk.

"What happened to the bad guys; that Tarakane dude or whatever?"

"He's been dealt with." Hiei says, before walking off and disappearing.

"I didn't even thank him…" Yukina says, sadness in her voice.

Yusuke smiles.

"Don't worry, he knows."

Yukina looks at Yusuke confused, but smiles.

Yusuke gets that feeling in his gut, like something bad happened, and remembers Kuwabara.

"It was nice meeting you and all, but I have to check on a friend of mine."

Yukina smiled.

"Ok, and thank you for coming to save me." She says, bowing.

He smiles.

"No problem."

With that said, Yusuke ran off to the temple, hoping that his gut was wrong.

* * *

Kuwabara kept running until he got to a village. He skidded to a halts and looked around. 

Inuyasha and the rest of the gang were right behind him; Inuyasha had kept up with the human guy, and hated him even more.

'He even runs like Koga!' he thinks.

"Kagome, where do you sense the sacred jewel shards?" Miroku asks.

Kagome looks around until she felt the presence of the Shikon no Tama**(15)** in one of the huts.

"There!" she pointed.

At that moment, someone emerged from the hut. Kuwabara stared at the figure.

'_That aura feels familiar…but where…._' He thinks as he watches the figure come up to the group.

The figure was a male, and obviously was a demon for the tail and ears. He had long white hair and his ears were fury and white also. He was a few inches taller then Kuwabara which was remarkable since he himself was a little over six feet. His golden orbs looked at the group.

Kagome looks over the demon, which looks more human then a demon. She could tell right off the bat it was a kitsune. Having been around Shippo, she was able to tell what a fox demon would look like.

Kagome's eyes wandered to what was in the kitsune's right hand; a glowing jewel!

"There; in his right hand!" Kagome points.

Inuyasha smirks and gets his sword ready.

"That so?"

The kitsune's calm golden eyes looked at the girl.

"You are a very perspective miko." He said. **_(16) _**

"What's this jewel every body keeps talking about?" Kuwabara asks.

The kitsune turns his golden orbs on the human and felt something poke at him.

'_This human….something about him…_' the demon thinks.

"You're not from around here are you?"

This question caused the group to jump.

"The jewel is the Shikon no Tama, or Jewel of Four Souls. It is a very powerful jewel that gives power to those who possess it. However, the jewel was shattered and scattered across the lands. It is said that even a fragment of the jewel could make demon, even a mere human as your self, stronger."

Kuwabara snorts.

"That's lazy; if ya want to get stronger then just train! That's how I got this sword, that I'm gonna slice you with!" Kuwabara shouts, charging at the demon.

"Kuwabara! Wait!" shouts Kagome.

Sango gasps.

Miroku stares at the fool charging straight towards a demon.

"Baka…" Inuyasha snorts. **_(17) _**

The demon looks at the human who is coming straight at him, and moves at the last second.

Kuwabara stumbles a bit and turns, seeing no one. Kuwabara's eyes widen as he senses the demon behind him.

"Kuwabara behind you!" shouts Sango.

However, it was too late. The demon had extended his claws and grabbed the back of Kuwabara's neck, digging his nails into his skin. Kuwabara gasped in surprise and the pain.

"I see you have the power to manipulate your reiki and use it as a weapon. Not too many humans, let a lone demons have such a skill. It would be a shame to kill one with such a rare talent…" the demon says, his voice calm. **_(18) _**

"Bastard…." growls Inuyasha.

He didn't like Kuwabara, but that did not give this demon the right to kill him.

The demon looks at the group, whose faces are filled with different emotions. He then looks at his victim and feels that sensation again; a sense of familiarity. Somehow, he knew this human, and he felt what he was doing to him was wrong, and was actually hurting him self.

'_But why?_' he thinks as he lets the poor guy go.

Kuwabara falls to the ground and presses a hand to his neck where the demon had attacked him with his nails. It was a good thing his major artery wasn't hit, or he would have been bleeding to death.

The demon licks the blood off of his claws and calmly looks at him.

"You are lucky that I have a soft spot for rare things…"

The demon then takes off into the forest, which seemed close behind the kitsune. Sango was the first one at Kuwabara's side.

"Are you ok!"

Kuwabara looks up and gives her a smile.

"I am now."

Sango blushes, which is the last thing Kuwabara sees before passing out.

* * *

Well that's it! I hope you guys think it's interesting NOW! Hahahaha. Anyway, the next chapter is called So It Begins. Notes are found at the bottom. Read and review please!

**_(1) Hiei normally calls Yusuke 'detective' because that's what Yusuke is for the spirit world. Sometimes, however, Hiei says it to make fun of him because he isn't too good at playing one._**

**_(2) Katana is a kind of sword._**

**_(3) Hanyou means half demon_**

**_(4) Miroku's name is actually connected to the Buddhism religion. It is _****_Miroku Nyorai_****_ which is the Buddha of the future, a Messianic successor to the Shaka Nyorai who, it is believed, will come earth in the future to save humankind….were screwed hahaha._**

**_(5) Hentai means pervert_**

**(6) _Neko means cat_**

**_(7) Tetsusaiga is Inuyasha's sword, which was given to him by his father. It is actually one of his father's fangs. Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshoumaru, tried many times to get Inuyasha's sword, because it has the power to kill over 1000 demons in one strike, however, only Inuyasha can hold it and make it transform into it's powerful form without getting burned._**

**_(8) Hiraikotsu is Sango's oversized boomerang_**

**(9) Kuwabara and Yusuke always use each other's last names.**

**_(10) Since this is before…or during the Yukina mission, Yusuke and Kuwabara are at the point where they are best friends, but don't admit it_**

**_(11) What I'm referring to is the fact that Koga is a very determine and very passionate guy with anything he does…that goes for Kuwabara as well._**

**_(12) Osawi means sit_**

**_(13) The Sengoku Period (jidai meaning period) or "warring-states" period, is a period of long civil war in the history of Japan that spans from the middle 15th to the early 17th centuries. It started in the late Muromachi period in 1467 with the Onin War (Onin no Ran 1467–1478), lasting through the entire Azuchi-Momoyama period, until final peace and order was achieved in 1615 of the Edo period_**.

**(14) This is the actual title given to the Toguro brothers.**

**_(15) Jewel of four souls_**

**_(16) Miko means priestess_**

**_(17) Baka means idiot_**

**_18) This is true. Genkai even said so in her search for her successor. Reiki means spirit or aura._**


	3. And It Begins

I'm glad some one is liking this story . Special thanks to TheGreenKnight . I'm glad you like this story .

I hope you like this chapter too!

**Disclaimer:** I do not and will never own YYH nor IY...they belong to their creators...which I'm not...

****

* * *

**Chapter 3: So It Begins**

Yusuke Urameshi stood out side the shrine of where his best friend was last seen. His gut had gotten really hay wire as he reached the shrine. Yusuke took a deep breath and was about to walk into the shrine when a voice came from behind him.

"Yusuke, where are you going?"

Yusuke jumped and turned to see Keiko, who had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot, in obvious disapproval.

"Is today scare the craXp outta Yusuke day or what!"

Keiko just looked at him.

"What are you doing here at Kagome's shrine? You know she is sick, right?" she asks.

Yusuke looks at Keiko.

"Well now I do."

"Well, then why are you here looking like you were about to go in?" Keiko asked a look of confusion and interest on her face.

Yusuke didn't know what to do. He didn't want to tell Keiko that he didn't stop Kuwabara from going onto the private property. That would have gotten not only himself, but Kuwabara in deeper trouble, if he wasn't already caught.

Then on the other hand, Kuwabara did deserve to get in trouble for sneaking into the sacred shine. Yusuke's gut was still on edge, so Yusuke decided there was only one thing to do…

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku carefully laid the unconscious carrot top in Kaeda's bed. After the demon had left, they had laid him onto Kirara's back and flew him back to the village so his wound could be treated. 

Kaeda walked over and examined the boy.

"The wound doesn't seem to have any poison or anything else that could further harm the boy. However, I will need some herbs that will help him heal faster." She said, turning back to the group.

"The one day I forget to bring my first aid kit." sighs Kagome.

"It's not your fault the idiot just charged at the demon." snorted Inuyasha.

"I agree with Inuyasha. It was his own fault; however, I still can not believe he created that glowing sword. I felt a high amount of spiritual power radiating off of it." says Miroku, giving a glace at the still slumbering Kuwabara.

"I know. I could feel it too. It's like nothing I've ever sensed before. I've sensed many different and powerful demon auras, and human alike, but never have I felt something like that. It was different; a different kind of power." says Sango, giving Kuwabara a looked that was across from curiosity to confusion.

"It reminded me of Kagome's arrows." says Shippo.

This caused everyone to become quiet.

"You don't think that his guy is some kind of priest, do you?" asks Inuyasha, unable to imagine such a punk kid to be a holy man.

"I think ye should ask the lad when he awakes." says Kaeda.

"In the mean time, it would be wise if one of you would bring me that herb."

"I think I'll just get my first aid kit. I'll need it anyway. I'll be right back." Kagome says, turning to leave.

"But you were just there!" groaned Inuyasha.

"I'm just getting the first aid kit. Besides, I'll bring you back some Ramen, ok?" sighed a frustrated Kagome.

"You mean warrior food? Fine, but you better be right back!" snorted Inuyasha, folding his arms over his chest and giving Kagome a glare.

"Don't worry." Kagome says, smiling before leaving the hut.

Everyone decided they should sit and wait for her, since there was nothing else to do. Kaeda got up.

"I shall make ye dinner." She left the hut to mix a meal for the hungry travelers.

Everyone was silent, all thinking about what had taken place in the past few hours. They had possibly found a new ally who could help them with their search for the Shikon Jewel Shards and their fight against Naraku. However, they had also encountered a demon who could pose an equal threat that of Naraku's.

Thoughts were all broken as the slumbering boy talked in his sleep. They all stared at him, not understanding the mumbling. However one word was clearly understood as it pasted through the sleeping boys lips.

"Naraku…"

* * *

Darkness was all he could see. He could hear voices in the back ground. Someone was mad. He recognized the voice. But whose was it? 

"Yusuke!"

Yusuke's eyes snap open and blurry look up into Keiko's anger yet worried brown eyes.

"What the HeXll happened?" he says weakly, while rubbing his head.

He felt a bump. Obviously he hit his head.

"You fainted." Keiko says, her eyes showing more concern then aggravation.

Yusuke blinked at her.

"I fainted?"

She nods.

"Why the heXll did I do that?" Yusuke was confused.

He wasn't a fainter. He was a guy for Kami sake! Guys don't faint! Girls faint, and he was definitely not a girl!

"Don't you remember?" came a voice from across the room.

He turns around to see Kagome standing in the door way, carrying a first aid kit, some Ramen, and some pain killers.

Yusuke looked at her for a few minutes more until it hit him.

_(Flash back)_

"**HE DID WHAT**!" Keiko shouted.

Yusuke had decided that Kuwabara deserved to get in trouble, especially since he didn't help him with the mission. That really hurt Yusuke. He was starting to become great friends with Kuwabara, even though he wouldn't admit it aloud, and just when he needed him the most, Kuwabara decides to ditch him to check out a vibe that could be nothing more then a squirrel taking a leak.

He had also told her because he figured it would be a faster way to get to Kuwabara, if he was really in trouble; he could quickly help him out.

Keiko snatched Yusuke's ear and started to drag him up the stairs.

"Owwww Keiko, lemme go!" whines Yusuke.

"You are just in much trouble as Kuwabara is! We are going to go in there, find him, and both of you are going to apologize to Kagome and her family."

"Why do I have to apologize!" shouts Yusuke, still in Keiko's ear grip.

"You should have stopped him from going!"

"He's stubborn as an ass! I told him not go in there, but noooo. He had to get his sorry ass into trouble!" says Yusuke.

By this time, both of them were in front of the house.

"You are his best friend! He listens to you! If you pushed, he wouldn't have gone in!"

Keiko was about to knock on the door when the door opened to reveal a not sick Kagome, carrying Ramen, a first aid kit, and some pain killers.

"Keiko! Yusuke! What are you doing here?" Kagome asks, looking a bit stunned at the fact that two of Kuwabara's friend's were at her front door.

"I'm sorry. I know we are trespassing, but we came to get Kuwabara. Apparently he decided to take a walk on your property." says Keiko, still holding Yusuke's ear in a death grip.

"I know…." Kagome says, but regretted it once it left her mouth.

"Oh." Keiko says, letting go of Yusuke's ear.

Yusuke immediately starts to rub it and glares at the girl who tried to pull off his ear.

"Well where is the idiot? Did he go home?" asks Yusuke, turning his attention to Kagome.

She looked at them.

"Ah…."

They both stared at her.

'_Oh man…maybe I should tell them….'_ Kagome thinks.

Then Yusuke notices the first aid kit.

"Hey, where are you going with that first aid kit?" his gut started to hurt again.

"Is Kuwabara hurt? Where is he? What happened?" Yusuke fired off.

"Calm down Yusuke. I'm sure Kuwabara just went home or something. Besides, Kagome's sick, we should let her rest."

"She doesn't look sick to me!" shouts Yusuke, now getting into over worry mode.

Keiko glares at Yusuke, who glares back. Sparks could be seen between the two child hood friends.

Kagome sweat dropped at the site.

'I better tell them before they kill each other.' thinks the sweat dropping Kagome.

"Actually he got hurt, but I'm taking care of it." She says.

Yusuke turns to Kagome, worry all over his face, though it only lasted for two seconds before it turned to rage.

"What did that idiot do now!" he shouts.

Kagome didn't like his attitude.

"That 'idiot' as you call him, picked a fight with a demon that attacked him!" Kagome groaned as soon as she realized what she said.

They were silent.

"What….?" Yusuke said, confused and now really scared for Kuwabara's life.

"A demon….?" Keiko asks, confused.

"Do you mean like someone evil?" she asked. **_((Keiko doesn't know about Yusuke working for Spirit World, or that fact that he fights demons, she doesn't even know demons actually exist. Keiko learned, from Botan or otherwise known as the Grim Reaper, that Yusuke was a detective's assistant. Botan had told Keiko this while Yusuke was fighting the Four Saint Beasts.))_**

"A demon….I was on a damn mission, that Hiei could have gone on…and he has to pick a fight with a demon?" Yusuke felt weird. He didn't know what to do.

"Mission?" Kagome says confused.

"He's a detective's assistant." Keiko says proudly.

Yusuke wasn't listening however, and could feel him self getting angry for some reason.

Kagome noticed Yusuke's change.

"Are you ok?"

"Where is Kuwabara?" he asks, his voice sounding dangerous.

Kagome and Keiko both blinked at him.

"Uh…" Kagome says, not knowing if she should tell him or not.

"I need to see him…..I need to see how hurt he is….I need to know who did it…" Yusuke said.

"…It's kind of hard to explain." Kagome says.

"Try me." He says.

"Ummmm…well…he's in the sengoku jidai …." She said, figuring it might just be easier to tell him.

"The what?" he asks, blinking at her.

"That was between the 15th to 17th centuries! How can he be there?" asks Keiko, not understanding what was going on.

"Well, we have a well in that small shrine house over there, and….well….the well is a time portal." Kagome sighs.

"And Kuwabara somehow ended up there and was attacked by a demon…" Kagome says.

It was at this point where Yusuke decided to go to the well and drag Kuwabara's sorry ass back to the present, but not after killing the demon that hurt his friend.

However, when Yusuke turned to race off to where the well was, he tripped over Keiko's foot, which was oblivious to the fact her foot was in Yusuke's way. He fell and hit his head on a rock and blanked out; hence his 'fainting'.

_**(End Flash back)**_

Yusuke glared at Keiko.

"I remember now! I didn't faint! **YOU** tripped me!" he shouts.

Keiko looks hurt and puts her hands on her hips.

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!" he shouted, standing up.

Kagome sweat drops.

'_Oh boy…_' she thinks

"Ummm….sorry to interrupt, but I really need to bring these back. Kuwabara really needs to get help." She says.

This stopped the bickering.

"I'm coming." Demands Yusuke.

"Well, you already know, so you might as well." Kagome says.

Kagome led them all to the well.

"I never jumped down with other people before, so I'm not sure if you guys will even go through with me."

"Let's go." Yusuke says.

Kagome nods to both Keiko and Yusuke and they all jump down the well.

* * *

Kuwabara found himself in a glade in the forest. 

"Where am I?"

He then notices a beautiful woman dressed in an old priestess outfit.

'_She looks familiar…'_ he thinks.

Kuwabara's eyes widened as he sees a flash of red coming towards the beautiful woman.

"Hey! Look out!" he shouts.

She doesn't appear to notice him, but does hear a rustle of something approaching

"Kikyou…!" someone shouts, as they streak past the woman, ripping into her shoulder.

Kuwabara stares in shock as the woman falls, blood shooting out of the shoulder wound.

Kuwabara tried to move, but found himself frozen where he was. He couldn't move. The woman was now lying down in the grass, with blood on her. Kuwabara blinked at what the woman was holding in her hand, which was now out stretched. It looked to be like a shining jewel.

The woman groaned, from the pain.

A bare foot stamps down on the woman's hand, holding the jewel, which was attacked to a chain.

Kuwabara's eyes widen as he recognizes the red clothing and figure that is now squishing the poor woman's hand.

He found that his voice was stuck in his throat now and couldn't call out to the hanyou.

"Fool, I didn't even remotely consider becoming human. Kikyou…!"

Kuwabara watches as the hanyou takes the jewel and holds it up.

"Thanks a bunch for presenting me with the Jewel." Says that cocky voice he heard before.

The poor woman looks up, her eyes glazed over with pain, hurt, and confusion.

"Inu... yasha..." she mumbles.

Inuyasha turns from her, an evil glint on his face.

"Heh! This Jewel... I gotta let it suck up more bitter blood."

Kuwabara notices the woman's eyes close, and his eyes widen, not being able to believe what he's seeing.

'This can't be real!' he thinks.

"I'll kill all that lot in the village." Inuyasha says, before disappearing.

Kuwabara growls and decides to give it all he's got to move; however, whatever had him frozen had released its hold on him, causing him to fall on his face.

He grumbled as he sat up.

"**INUYASHA!"**

Kuwabara blinks and notices he's not in the glade, but in a different part of the forest.

He ducks back down, just as something flies above his head; a thump and gasp is heard.

Kuwabara raises his head, his eyes widen as Inuyasha is pinned to a tree, the jewel flying out of his hand.

The hanyou looks shock.

"Ki…Kikyou…." He says, sounding just as hurt as the woman had been when she was slashed earlier by him.

Inuyasha reaches his hand toward the direction the arrow was shot, before his eyes closed and his head fell as well as his arm.

Kuwabara turns to see the woman he had seen earlier. She had blood on her right hand and the side of her face, a pointing a now empty bow at the now still hanyou.

The woman then collapses to the ground. Kuwabara stands up and starts to go to her, however, as soon as he moves everything breaks and he finds himself falling in darkness. He closes his eyes, trying to understand what is going on, when he feels himself not falling anymore.

Kuwabara opens his eyes and finds a figure wearing a baboon suit. Kuwabara's gut is going haywire, telling him he's in danger.

"That bitXch. I thought for sure her soul would taint the Shikon no Tama…" came a deep rich voice from the figure.

Laughter then came from the suited man.

"At least they died thinking the other betrayed them, when I, Naraku, had sealed their already doomed fate!"

Kuwabara looked at the man, and finally realized what he had seen. He had seen a great injustice done to what could have been true love; all over a jewel that could give one easy power.

Kuwabara had already found this man someone he should add to his list of bad guys to beat to a pulp.

"Naraku…" he growled, not wanting to forget his name.

Kuwabara then found the guy looking in his direction, which freaked him out. He was invisible through out this whole thing, and now he was seen by the bad guy. His eyes widened as long tentacles came towards him. He screamed.

* * *


	4. Dark Secrets Reviled

Ummm yeah hi hehe sweat drops I forgot I had two chapters of this story made up already...and I was going back through my stories looking at what I did and didn't do and read some of them and read this one over and realized I never really posted those two chapter hehe. Sorry about that...and almost exactly a year ago even. I feel bad...so I'm going to post this and the other chapter. If people like this story I might continue it...otherwise, at least you will all not be left with a cliff hanger.

Enjoy! and sorry again.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dark Secrets Reviled**

Kuwabara sat up in bed, breathing hard, and sweating. His eyes were wide and he felt pain in his neck. He covered his face with his hands.

"Damn." he mumbles.

That was the most vivid dream he had ever had, and it scared him.

"Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara doesn't move for a second. It then clicks in his brain that who the voice it was that called him. He looked up to see a look of confusion and shock on the woman he found himself destined to be with.

He gives a sigh of relief, and falls back down on the bed, bringing his hand to his head. The pain in his neck wasn't too bad now, just a sharp pain.

"What are you?" says a dumbfounded voice.

Kuwabara glances to the side and notices that it wasn't only his beloved Sango who was looking confusedly at him, but it was everyone.

"What?" he asks, not wanting to sit up, but figured he better, since it seemed whatever they wanted to talk about was serious.

"How the Hell do you know Naraku?" growls Inuyasha, his hand at his side, ready to unsheathe his Testusaiga if need be.

Kuwabara blinked at the hanyou, before everything sank in.

"So..it wasn't a dream.." Kuwabara says, putting his hand to his head and looking down.

"A dream?" asks Shippo.

"Yeah."

Kuwabara's eyes widened and he looks at Inuyasha, though he can't turn his head too much because of the wound inflicted to his neck.

"I'm sorry." he says, which shocks Inuyasha.

"What the Hell are you sorry for?" he couldn't understand what was up with this guy.

"I'm sorry about Kikyo.." Kuwabara gives Inuyasha a sad, yet understanding look.

Inuyasha's eyes widen.

"How the Hell..?!"

"In my dream." Kuwabara began, he looks at his hands that were now folded in his lap; his head tilting a bit to the side from his injury.

"..I saw this woman, who looked familiar, but not familiar at the same time. Then she was attacked..I couldn't believe who attacked her.it was you."

Kuwabara snorted.

"I couldn't believe you could do such a thing.but then I saw that same woman pin you to a tree with a glowing arrow..then I was confused."

Kuwabara slowly looked up, wincing as the pain in his neck seemed to be coming back.

"But then.this guy.don't even know if he was even human since he was wearin' a monkey suit, and I'm not talking about the fancy clothing you wear to a ball or sumethin.I mean an **ACTUAL** monkey suit! He confessed to trickin you and that woman. Kikyo.I think that was her name, cause that was what that monkey guy called her while pretendin' to be you.he said that he tricked you guys into thinking you betrayed each other.." Kuwabara sighed and lay back down; closing his eyes and relaxes a bit, trying to ease some of the pain in his neck with the help of his pillow.

"Naraku.that's who he said he was.." Kuwabara said.

"But.how..? How can your dream.?" says a shocked Sango, not even finishing her question.

"I can sometimes see the future, or the past; can't control my dreams, or what they show me. They show me whatever they feel like actually, me getting no say in it what so ever. Normally I get them when sumethin' bad's gonna happen and needs to be fixed.or something that needs to be stopped.I think this one's tellin' me I need to right this wrong.no one should mess with true love." Kuwabara says.

Inuyasha blinks at the human and snorts.

"I didn't love Kikyo..I just." Inuyasha hesitates a bit, not knowing what to say or how to explain what his feels for her were. He truly didn't know if he had loved her or not; he wasn't good with his feelings and love was definitely one of the one's that gave him the most stress.

Kuwabara opens one eye and looks at Inuyasha, not wanting to move because of the pain in his neck, which had returned for some weird reason.

"So then..you guys were like friends?" Kuwabara ask, though knowing he wasn't wrong about this; love was his expertise, he was after all the warrior of love.

"Yeah!" growls Inuyasha, glaring at the human, though deep down he knew the human was probably right.

"Well.you don't have to worry about it anyway.." Kuwabara mutters, as he looks at the hand stuffed into the hidden pockets of Inuyasha's baggy pants.

"What are you blabbering about?" Inuyasha ask, getting annoyed.

"You were supposed to be with her.well..maybe at one time but.the string shows you got three options to choose from.and one of those three strings is thin.so she definitely ain't the one." Kuwabara says, more to himself then to anyone else.

"String? I don't see any string." Inuyasha says, looking over him self to see what Kuwabara was talking about.

"Are you ok? That was a nasty attack to your neck." Sango says sweat dropping. She was starting to think that Kuwabara was either a nut job or had lost too much blood.

Kuwabara smiles at his love.

"Do not fear my sweet Sango-chan.I've gotten worse from Urameshi." Kuwabara then senses a faint familiar aura.

His eyes widen as he sensed the devil himself coming straight his way; however, his aura seemed to be flared.

"Shit." Kuwabara says, jumping out of bed, but ends up on the floor, holding his neck.

"Kuwabara?!" shouts a worried Sango, rushing to his side.

Miroku turned his direction in the direction of the well, also sensing a powerful aura coming from it.

"Inuyasha, do you sense that?" Miroku asks, giving a side glance to the hanyou.

"Sure do." Inuyasha says, flexing his claws.

"Kuwabara, what's wrong?"

Kuwabara didn't hear the question, since he was too busy trying to figure out how his ex arch rival was there.

Urameshi's gonna kill me for sure..must have gotten in trouble.and he'll blame me for it.' Kuwabara thinks.

He tries to stand, but finds someone holding a hold of his arm. He winces as he turns his head to see a stern faced Sango looking at him.

"You are too injured to move." She said.

"You don't understand!" Kuwabara says, a bit of fear in his voice. He had known from fighting with the teen that you shouldn't mess with him when he's in a bad mood.

Back when the two were rivals and when Kuwabara would challenge the only punk to have beaten him in a fight, whenever Kuwabara would fight his arch rival, Yusuke would goes easy on him, though going easy to Yusuke was more like not killing him. However, Kuwabara had be unfortunate enough to challenge Yusuke on one of his bad days' and knew from experience that if he wanted to see another day he would have to stay away from Yusuke until he was calmer.

Everyone was taken aback by the fear in his voice. Even though they had only known him for several hours, never once had they seen such fear coming from the guy who didn't even break a sweat when he was charging that demon.

Miroku and Inuyasha look at each other, while Kuwabara tries to get up. However Sango is able to keep him in his spot, just by tightly gripping his arm.

Kuwabara doesn't even seem to really be trying, which earns him a look from both Miroku and Inuyasha.

Kuwabara's eyes widen as the familiar aura is out side the house.

"I'm dead." he mumbles.

Before anyone could say anything about his comment a young man barges into the hut, with murder in his eyes.

"**KUWABARA!!"** the man shouts, his chocolate colored eyes showing fire in them.

He storms in and sees a pale faced Kuwabara on the ground.

"Shit." Kuwabara says before the guy pulls him roughly to his feet, by his shirt and starts to yell in his face.

Sango had already let go of Kuwabara's arm, and was safely on the floor blinking up at the scene.

"**YOU IDIOT! I GO OUT ON A MISSION THAT YOU SHOULD HAVE GONE ON WITH ME, BY THE WAY, AND FIND OUT THAT YOU GOT ATTACKED BY SOME STUPID DEMON AND IN A DIFFERENT PERIOD OF TIME FOR THAT MATTER!!"** Yusuke shouts, while shaking the poor injured boy, who was starting to see stars from the pain and from the moving around.

"Let him go!"

Yusuke stops and blinks, actually looking at his surroundings.

Yusuke notices he's surrounded by a pissed hanyou, a mad monk, and a glaring woman, who was closet to him. She had been the one who had demanded that he let Kuwabara go.

Yusuke glared at her, but still had a firm grip on his friend's shirt.

"Why should I?" Yusuke snorted.

"Damn." Kuwabara says frustrated, moving his free hand to his neck, which had reopened.

Yusuke just stood there, staring at the wound, his grip on Kuwabara's shirt loosening a bit.

"Damn it Urameshi, I know yer pissed off and all but give me a break, will ya?! Geeze.I mean, it finally stopped bleeding.." Kuwabara said his eyes showing how much his neck hurt and how much in pain he was in at that very moment.

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara before releasing his grip on Kuwabara's shirt. Kuwabara, not expecting him to let go, started to wobble on his feet, feeling a bit dizzy from his blood splashing all over the place, thanks to Yusuke.

"Man..Kuwabara.yer a mess.." Yusuke says as his guilty conscious poking at him for letting his anger take over his senses.

"Thanks.like I didn't know that already." snorted Kuwabara, wobbling a bit more on his feet.

Yusuke sees him wobbling, basically struggling to stay on his feet. He frowns.

Damn.he's really messed up.and me going all psycho on his ass didn't help him either.' Yusuke thinks.

He takes Kuwabara's arm and makes Kuwabara lean against his side, having Kuwabara's arm slung over his shoulders and his own arm around Kuwabara's waist, holding him up.

Kuwabara looks at him, a bit shocked. He was expecting Yusuke to yell at him more or to curse him out or something that ended up having him being in more pain.

"You're an idiot..you know that, right? Next time I get a mission yer gonna go on it, even if I have to drag yer ass." Yusuke says, while giving him a side ways hug, still supporting the injured Kuwabara.

Kuwabara blinks, but then smiles.

"I would like to see you try it.." Kuwabara says feeling a bit tired.

A cough caused the two boys to jump, like most macho men do after being caught in a gay' position.

Inuyasha just stared at the two, not understanding if the guy was an enemy or a friend. Miroku had an amused smile at how the two boys interacted with each other. They sort of reminded him of Inuyasha and Koga's friendship', though neither of the two would admit they were friends.

It was Kaeda who had coughed, standing in the door with two smiling girls, one Keiko and the other Kagome, who had the medical supplies.

"Awww.that was soo sweet." Kagome says, a big grin spreading across her face.

"Shut up." mumbles Yusuke, embarrassed at how gay' he acted.

Kuwabara sat on the bed and held his newly opened wound, which wasn't bleeding too much anymore.

"So why are you and Keiko-chan here?" Kuwabara asks.

"To bring yer ass back home, after I kill the demon that did this to you.." growls Yusuke.

Kuwabara looked at his friend, in shock at how pissed off Yusuke was about something that wasn't such a big deal, well, maybe it was a big deal, but Yusuke was just being over dramatic, like usual.

Yusuke snorts and stuffs his hands into his pockets.

"Sorry to break up this little reunion, but I suggest we tend to the lad's wounds before he dies from lack of blood." Kaeda says.

Kagome runs to his side with the supplies and was about to re dress the wound when Sango stopped her.

"Let me do it."

Kagome looks at her friend before giving her a knowing smile.

"Sure." Kagome hands the bandages to Sango, who takes it and blushes as she starts to tend Kuwabara's wound, who was also blushing.

"Thank you Sango-chan." He says smiling as he blushed.

Sango blushes and looks down, not wanting to look into those deep brown eyes where she could so easily be lost in.

"No problem." She says as she begins to clean his wound.

Yusuke snickered. Even though he didn't know what was going on between Kuwabara and this new girl, he could tell that there definitely was some chemistry going on between the two.

As soon as Sango was done with Kuwabara's wound, he gave her that charming smile of his.

"Thank you Sango-chan. Your hands must be magic." He says.

Sango looks at him; her cheeks have a hint of pink to them.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because just one touch from your delicate hands and I feel like a new man." Kuwabara says with his eyes sparkling.

Sango blushes and turns away.

He is.I can't even explain it..my heart feels like it's flying.' Sango thinks.

"Thank you." She is able to whisper.

Yusuke shakes his head.

"So when are you to gettin' hitched?" he asks, a smirk on his face.

Just then he gets whacked in the back of his head.

"Ow, what was that for...Kagome?" Yusuke blinks at her in shock, as well as everyone else.

Kagome stands there looking mad at him.

"That was rude. Now I can see why Keiko has to hit you all the time, she needs to knock some sense into you." Kagome says.

Yusuke stares at her.

Keiko doesn't even hit me that hard...she's strong.' Yusuke thinks while staring at her, while still rubbing his injured spot.

A laugh from behind him caught his attention.

Kuwabara was holding his stomach and laughing hysterically.

"What the Hell are you laughing at moron?!" Yusuke shouts, glaring at his still injured friend, though he seems to forget that fact at the moment.

"You thought Keiko hit you! Hahahaha she doesn't hit you THAT much you idiot!"

Yusuke's eye twitched; like he wanted the guys in the room to know that he even let his girl boss him around.

"Shut up Kuwabaka!" He shouts, totally using the baka on purpose.

Kuwabara stops laughing and stands up, totally forgetting about his injury too, but it seems like his spiritual healing had helped him with that problem.

"**OH** real original Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouts, now in Yusuke's face.

Everyone seemed to be forgotten as well as everything, once the two boys started to fight, becoming a big ball of smoke that rumbled in side the house and made its way out side.

Keiko sighs.

"Those two..they'll never learn." she says.

"So they are like this all of the time?" Miroku asks, while looking at the new woman who entered the house.

_'I love the style of clothing for woman in the future._' Thinks the perverted monk, as he notices that the new girl is wearing an even shorter version of what Kagome normally wears.

"Yeah, they'll never change." sighs Keiko.

She then jumps finding Miroku taking her hands into his and staring up at her.

"One more thing..would you do me the honor to bare my child?" he asks.

He was struck down by not only Sango's boomerang, but by Keiko's bitch slap to the face; leaving the pervert monk on the ground with not just a huge bump on the back of his head, but a red mark where Keiko slapped him.

"You pervert! You're even worse then Yusuke!" huffs Keiko, glaring down at the monk, who is twitching a bit.

Just then they heard a sound from out side.

"So you're the bastard that attacked Kuwabara?! I'm gonna kill you!"

Everyone looked at each other and ran out of the hut, Miroku getting up as well and leaving with them.

* * *

Sorry everyone for the extra long wait, and I swear I'll remember to post the next chapter... I hope you guys liked this.

Later.


End file.
